Izumi Midoriya
by raijinfairy
Summary: One fateful encounter with a dying teen slightly changes Izuku's life.
1. Prologue: Izumi

Izumi Midoriya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime or light novel and My Hero Academia manga/anime.

Prologue: Izumi

During a peaceful night on Konoha in the Uchiha Clan district; it's streets are littered with blood from Uchiha corpses. Two individuals slaughter indiscriminately; a masked man with one hole to see wearing black clothing and Itachi Uchiha.

The mask man comes out of the Uchiha Police Department with blood dripping from his sword. Two sailing kunai pass through him doing no harm whatsoever; glancing at his, assailant, he finds a young brunette with a Konoha headband tied to her forehead.

"Oh... What fine eyes" he exclaims seeing her Sharingan with three tomoe in each eye.

"No way!" the brunette says after throwing two more kunai at the killer of her clansmen yet do no harm as it passes through him hitting a pillar behind him. As she starts running away, she is immobilized by chains.

With her eyes closed the brunette exclaims "Help me Itachi" as the masked killer descends his bloody sword yet she feels nothing only hears a clang sound of steel clashing with steel. Opening her onyx eyes, she finds Itachi stopping the murderer with his own sword.

"Here I thought that when you came for my help to massacre your clan, you meant everyone" said the mask man, shocking the brunette.

"I... I'll do it." Itachi said and the mask man dropped his chains freeing the around, he looks at her in the eyes with his Mangekyou Sharingan and mutters one word "Tsukuyomi".

Looking at her surrounding the brunette finds herself watching her life; getting promoted to Chunin, taking a photo with her mother while holding her Chunin certificate, retiring to get married to Itachi and raise their children and lived to become eighty years old before dying of old age.

Itachi watch her collapse into his arms. "Thank you Itachi for giving me the life that I wanted with you even if it was just a dream" the girl thank him with a smile.

"Thank you Izumi for loving me." Itachi said to Izumi.

Itachi watch as Izumi glance at the mask men and saw her Sharingan change into a five point pinwheel pattern Mangekyou Sharingan and utter "Tamaka-ga-hara"

A black spiralling void form between them; pulling the mask man towards the void and once close he said "Kamui". Another spiralling void appears; the two space-time techniques clash causing an explosion. When the smoke from the explosion clear only the mask man and Itachi remain; no sign of Izumi anywhere.


	2. Chapter 1: Izuku

Izumi Midoriya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime or light novel and My Hero Academia manga/anime.

Ch.1: Izuku

Men... Are not all equal at birth. This is a fact that I realized when I at four years old; as I defended a kid from being bullied by my childhood friend Kacchan and his lackeys whom were using their quirks yet I being Quirkless, legs trembling and crying got beat up by them.

A Quirk or an Individuality is a special, superhuman ability an individual can have. At the age of four, children show Quirk manifestation or in my case go to a doctor to verify whether you have one or not. The doctor takes an x-ray of your foot, if it shows you have an extra joint in your pinky toe, then you have a quirk and when you don't, you don't have a quirk. The news devastated me... I who dream to become a Hero like All Might the number one Hero; saving people with a smile like him.

Even after five years with everyone, including my Mom against me... I still want to become a Hero. Now in Third Grade of Elementary School; I made my way home after finishing club activities. Seeing a collapse person in the street, I sprint towards the fallen figure.

"Hey, are you alright there!" I yelled as get closer.

Reaching the person I found out said person is a female teenager with long brown hair reaching her back with a beauty mark under her right eye. Wearing a long-sleeve, high-collared purple shirt, baggy blue pants, a hostler on her right leg, red armband on her left arm, and a long purple fingerless glove almost reaching her arm. Kneeling down to check her pulse in her hand. "She's alive. Thank God she's alive." I said a minute later finding a faint pulse. Immediately taking out my All Might theme cell phone, I dial 119 and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello, this is One-one-nine operator speaking. What's the emergency." the voice of a woman responded.

"Hello mam, my name is Midoriya Izuku; I'm nine years old in third grade. I'm currently at Shūmatsu no Tani street near Seaside Park. I need help. I found a teen brunette collapse in the street." I told the operator.

"Does the victim show any sign of injury?" the operator ask.

"No, she doesn't show any sign of injury. She is barely breathing. Please come help me." I said desperately.

"Ok, Midoriya somebody will be there shortly to help." the operator said hanging up.

Looking at the stranger, I tell her "Don't worry an ambulance is on the way."

Minutes yet no one came, I started to panic. Furthermore, every few minutes I check her pulse to if she was still alive and every time I found one I release a sigh of relief. In the distance I could hear explosions getting near. Fear striking my soul, I pick up the unconscious teen and put her in piggy back ride to take her away from here. Whether there is a Hero fights the Villain; an injured person and a Quirkless civilian would only hold back the Hero. Making my way towards Seaside Park to hide ourselves in piles of garbage yet as I take another step a voice stops me on tracks "Well, well looks like this is my lucky day".

In response my body turns around in a robotic way towards the familiar voice. Behind us is my homeroom teacher from my school Miss Kibō Shinrai or Shinrai Sensei as we her students called at school.

"Shinrai Sensei?" I said dumbfounded.

"Ah, Izuku-chan. I'm really lucky that it's someone I know will help me escape from the pursuing Hero; especially a weak, Quirkless little girl like you." Shinrai Sensei said with a smile in her freckle face.

"S-Sensei, what are you saying?" I ask with tears in my eyes from the hurtful words.

"Don't worry, with my Quirk TakeOver, I'll take control of your body. It won't hurt at all, but then me being in control will pretty much mean your death." Sensei said.

"TakeOver? But Sensei you said your Quirk is Fire Release." I ask her.

"You're right Izuku-chan, my Quirk is Fire Release or at least is the Quirk of Kibō Shinrai. For you see with my Quirk TakeOver; I can take over the power of an entity, then use it to fight. But it can also take control of another living being and whichever Quirk they have. When I do that my soul leaves my body and fights the soul of my target until I take control." explain Sensei.

Dread edge inside me as I heard the explanation. Essentially Sensei is telling me that she isn't Sensei. With quivering voice I asked the being in Sensei's body "W-who are you then? Since when did you take control of Sensei's body?". I wanted to ask if Shinrai Sensei is dead, but I have been afraid of the answer yet somehow I know the answer.

"I took over her body six months ago to escape once more from a Hero pursuing me. Ha... Hahaha, she didn't struggle at all; she willingly allows herself to be controlled when I took hostage one of her precious students. You don't know how I hated teaching; how nauseating it felt acting as your beloved Sensei when I help you, praise you and ABOVE ALL ELSE WHEN I SAID YOU CAN MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE." she said disdainfully at the end before continuing. "As for your first question... Midoriya Izuku. Don't worry, when I take control I'll make your dream of becoming a Hero reality with my Quirk."

Stricken with fear I turn and ran and ran as far as I could, but with each step I took the weight in my back felt heavy. Coming to a halt, I look at the brunette on my back while taking in deep breaths to recover.

"Oh, have you finally giving up this cat and mouse game?" Sensei said while I gently lay down the brunette against a lamp post.

"Only if you promise not harm or lay a finger on this person." I proclaim.

"Oh... So this is the injured teen I heard about." Shinrai Sensei said before giggling "You are just like her. The saying is 'Like Daughter like Mother', but in this case, it's more like 'Like Student like Teacher', so willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others."

"H-How did you know that she is injured?" I ask as a knot form in my stomach.

"Don't you find it odd that the ambulance has yet to come. It was no mere coincidence that I knew about the dying teen. As I hid in an ambulance, I overheard the paramedics talking about an unconscious, dying teen in Shūmatsu no Tani street with a child of nine years staying with the teen. That's when a plan to escape from pursuit came... That I would take control of the child's body, but before coming here I exit the ambulance and use your Sensei's Quirk to dispose of the ambulance. Unfortunately the Hero quickly caught up with me; it took me a while to lose him." she said.

Despair shook my body, bringing it to my knees after hearing the ambulance won't make it to save the teen. Whilst in despair, I didn't notice Shinrai Sensei make her way towards me until I felt my mind grow weak and sight slowly dye black.

Waiting for her to take complete control over me yet nothing came. Regaining my vision, I discover that Sensei is now a few feet away from me and the brunette standing before me.

"I'm Uchiha Izumi" I heard her say to Sensei.


	3. Chapter 2: Will of Fire

Izumi Midoriya

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto manga/anime or light novels and My Hero Academia manga/anime.

Chapter 2: Will of Fire

Before drifting into unconsciousness, I could sense an increase in power in my Sharingan… looking up the masked man and mutter "Tamaka-ga-hara." A black spiral void appears between us, pulling the assailant towards it and a moment later I heard him say "Kamui" as another spiraling void appear colliding with mine; with no strength, I fell towards the mysterious man's technique. Once inside the vacuum, an explosion happens at the entrance of the void, and later I lost consciousness, but somehow, I knew that where ever the void ends up taking me, that I would no longer be in Konoha or my world.

"Hey, are you alright there!" a female yell at me drawing closer with each step, but I couldn't muster enough strength to answer. Soon I felt someone's hand on my hand to feel my pulse… "She's alive. Thank God she's alive." I hear her say. A minute later, I listen to her talk to someone, but as far as I know, she and I are the only ones around. With that in mind, I can assume that she's talking with someone with a radio.

From what I gather from her conversation with whomever answer, her call is that the female is Midoriya Izuku, nine years old in third grade and that I'm in the street called Shūmatsu no Tani near Seaside Park. Weird that the road has the same name after The Valley of the End and ironic that I, an Uchiha would lose my life in a place name the same as The Valley of the End in which Uchiha Madara die in battle against Senju Hashirama. After telling me "Don't worry an ambulance is on the way." I conclude that whomever, she was talking to send someone to help me.

Minutes came and went yet I couldn't hear anyone approaching our location, only the hand of the young girl checking for my pulse every few minutes to see if I'm alive. Suddenly I could hear explosions in the distance from a battle getting closer and closer by the minute. Izuku picks me up and carries me in piggyback style and began walking with great effort carrying my dead weight somewhere I assume; is far away from the explosion that comes close to us.

A while later Izuku stops walking after she hears a voice behind us, from the way her body tensed I assume it's someone she knows.

"Shinrai Sensei?" I hear her say after turning towards her sensei.

Soon both student and teacher began to talk but from what I heard is that the teacher is being possessed and has been doing so for a while; that someone has found her and that she wants to possess Izuku. I felt Izuku begin to run for a while until coming to a stop and sets me on the street.

"Oh, have you finally decided to give up this cat and mouse game?" I heard the teacher say.

"Only, if you promise not to harm or lay a finger on this person" I hear the child say.

"Oh... So, this is the injured teen I heard about." Shinrai Sensei said before giggling "You are just like her. The saying is 'Like Daughter like Mother,' but in this case, it's more like 'Like Student like Teacher,' so willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others."

"H-How did you know that she is injured?" Izumi asks with fear in her voice.

"Don't you find it odd that the ambulance has yet to come. It was no mere coincidence that I knew about the dying teen. As I hid in an ambulance, I overheard the paramedics talking about an unconscious, dying teen in Shūmatsu no Tani street with a child of nine years staying with the said teen. That's when a plan to escape from pursuit came; That I would take control of the child's body, but before coming here I dispose of the ambulance and its occupants using your Sensei's Quirk. Unfortunately, the Hero quickly caught up with me; it took me a while to lose him." she said.

Instantly, I hear Izuku drop to her knees in what I can assume in despair and her teacher drawing near her to possess her. Anger rises within me; I can't let this girl, who just met me less than an hour ago get harmed. I, a stranger to her, try to save my fleeting life. So, with every strength left inside my dying body begin to stand up. Opening my heavy eyes for the first time in what felt an eternity, I glance at the teacher reaching for whom I think is Izuku. Without hesitation, I jump towards the teacher and kick her with flying spinning kick sending her flying back a few feet away from Izuku. It doesn't take her long to stand up.

"Who are you?!" the teacher screams at me.

Turning my Sharingan on I answer her "I'm Uchiha Izumi."

With my Sharingan on, I can see her well even with the darkening sky above us, including two colors within her body. The teacher is of average height without heels, dark curly hair in a high ponytail, ebony eyes with freckles below them, a healthy white skin, wearing a white dress shirt tuck inside her black dress pants. Glancing behind me I look at my would-be savior; Izuku Midoriya for the first time. The young girl of just nine years old with short dark green curly hair, freckles below her emerald eyes; wearing a white sailor suit with a dark blue skirt.

"Are you alright, Izuku?" I ask the girl as I look at the teacher again.

"How do you know my name?" Izuku asks me.

"Even though my eyes were closed, I was only half unconscious. I heard everything that was going on… including your conversations" I answer her.

"With that said, I won't allow you: **HER** teacher touch her" I proclaim.

"Oh. So, you are the injured teen. Tell me, Izumi, what can you who is on the brink of death do?" she taunted me.

"You are right that I'm dying… even if help came, it would not change my fate. But I'm still not dead just yet, with all my remaining strength, I'll make sure Izuku stays unhurt… for that is my Will of Fire" I told my opponent.

Easier said than done my body feels heavy furthermore my I don't have much chakra left, so using many techniques is out.

"I see, then muster all of your feeble strength you can muster it won't change anything. If what you said earlier about hearing everything then you must know that I have another quirk… The Fire Release" she exclaims while bringing her hand and a ball of fire began forming.

"Fireball," she says before throwing it at me.

Quickly grabbing a kunai from my holster, I split the fireball in half so that it would not hit us both.

"Are you sure you want to use a lethal weapon against me. Did you forget that I possess that girl's teacher? You would not want to kill her would you" she tells me with a smirk while forming more of her Fireballs.

What did she say? That doesn't make sense; before she told Izuku that once her soul leaves her body, she fights her target's soul for control until taking complete control, yet now tells me that the teacher is still alive, but wait she also said that the teacher didn't fight at all. Could that mean that Kibō Shinrai's soul still is somewhere inside, yet she could be lying only one way to find out if she's telling the truth?

"What are you smiling about; just because you can cut my Fireballs without taking a single step, is that it? Then lest see you cut this one. "Great Fireball," she said building a massive ball of fire with both hands above her head then throwing at against me.

Leaving me no choice, I begin building enough chakra require for the technique while going through the hand seals necessary; as fast as my tired hands can. "I'll show what a Great Fireball looks like," I said ending the hand seal in tiger and bringing it to my mouth. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique," I said breathing a big ball of fire towards the incoming flame.

Both fire techniques collided, each one fighting for dominance yet, in the end, my clan's prize technique won the battle and headed toward my opponent. Not giving my opponent any reprieve while she dodges my fire technique; I dash towards her with kunai in reverse grip. Once close a slash horizontal, but at the last second, she avoids to the right, only getting a shallow cut nevertheless she could not evade the roundhouse kick towards her stomach sending her flying another few feet back.

"Didn't you hear me before that you might kill the teacher if you use that knife of yours!" she yells. "What are you smiling about again?" she asks furiously.

"I did hear you. I didn't know if you were telling the truth or not though. Plus, now that I think about it more isn't it weird to worry about that body; dying. From the description you told Izuku about your TakeOver power was One: take over the power of an entity while making it your own and Second: that your soul leaves your body and enters the body of another to fight said body's soul for control until you take complete control of the body. Doesn't that mean that you can control your soul to take control of anyone nearby? That's why I find it weird, wouldn't it be better for you to let the host die and go for another one unless what you told us about your ability isn't true; furthermore, it contradicts the first ability of your power. The true second ability of your power is like the first except that instead of taking the entity's power inside you, you as a whole; go inside the entity's body to take control of the body and its power; while also hiding from your pursuers. It does explain the two different colors I see in Shinrai's body with my Sharingan; one color is white while the other is red" I explain.

"Seeing you shake in anger means I hit a bull's eye didn't I," I said.

"Wait, your Sharingan? I thought your quirk was a fire one like the Teach. Does that mean that you were born with two quirks?" she asks me her anger forgotten.

"The Sharingan is not a quirk; it's a bloodline limit. It is passed down only within the Uchiha Clan since the Clan Wars" I explain.

"You already know that the Teach is alive so why is it that you're taking out more of your weapons" she exclaims.

Without explaining I launch the shuriken after shuriken at Possessed Shinrai's direction.

"Ha ha ha was that just a fancy trick or were you aiming at me at all. If you were, then you failed" Possessed Shinrai mocks me.

"It is a fancy trick, but I didn't fail," I told her while walking towards her.

"Ha, bluffing to the end. It's over now" Possessed Shinrai said raising her hand to make another "Fireball" yet.

"Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding Technique," I said in front of her while cutting something in front of me.

"What is this?" Possessed Shinrai asks me while she is trapped.

"Wires," she says answering her question.

"Correct. Those wires attached to the shuriken I threw. You see with this eyes of mine I can precisely manipulate the shuriken." I answer. "Now then, it's about time I separate you from Shinrai," I said.

Closing my eyes; once I gather enough chakra, I open them a said "Genjutsu: Sharingan."

I can see Shinrai's eyes become cloudy, telling me that my illusion is working. "Shinrai, even though I said would separate you- the truth is that only you can make the one possessing your body out of it. I know you are in there somewhere and that you let yourself get possessed without a fight, but now is time to fight back and take back control of your body" I told her.

"Fire Release" I heard her say as a fire began covering her whole body.

"Get out of my body" I heard her grunt with difficulty.

Moments later I see her body glow and the next there are two bodies trap within my "Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding." One was the body of Kibō Shinrai; a woman of average height, well-endowed figure, wavy blonde hair, wearing a grey business suit and the other is of the TakeOver user.

Instantly I cut the wires holding Shinrai. Walking towards her unmoving body; kneeling down checking for a pulse only to get my hand grab by the teacher.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Teach," I said to her as I pulled her up. Only for a green blur to once more knock her down to the street.

"SHINRAI SENSEI!" Izuku yells sobbing into her beloved sensei.

"It's okay now Izuku… everything is okay now." the teacher said patting her student's head.

I smile at the emotional reunion between student and teacher. Abruptly the world around me begins to darken. Even darker than the black night sky.

"Hey are you alright, Izumi!?" asks me the little girl crouching down to my face.

Knowing that I didn't feel anything while falling… I knew that my time was drawing near. Then a thought occurs to me. "Hey, your name is Izuku right."

"Yes, that's right." the child answers me.

"I'm sorry, even though you tried to save me… I'm dying. But before the fire within me extinguishes, I'll give you something."

Bringing my hand together forming the seal to gather the remaining chakra; I barely feel my Sharingan activate and transform into my Mangekyou Sharingan. Once enough chakra is gathered I utter my last technique with tears flowing from both eyes " **Transmigration**."

No longer being able to hear anything and feel anything I watch as the young girl cries her heart out for me while soundlessly moving her mouth. I feel my eyes closing slowly; the image of the crying girl in front of me darkens and shrinks until only her jade eyes remain.

My last sight before complete darkness the girls jade eyes turn crimson.

"I'm sure that you'll become a great **HERO** someday," I whisper my last words hoping that she'll hear them before finally succumbing to eternal sleep.

 **AN: I hope you like the chapter. Please tell me the fight was not badly written because it's my first time writing a fight scene.**


End file.
